Banana split
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Santana veut préparer une soirée romantique pour Brittany... OS


**Un OS écrit la nuit pour répondre à une demande de quelques personnes.**

**Sans prétention et juste pour rire décompresser un peu.**

* * *

Il était dix heures et Santana venait de franchir la porte de chez elle les bras encombrés par des sacs de courses. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et avait donc décidé de préparer un diner romantique surprise pour sa femme. Pour cela, elle était allée acheter ce qui lui manquait au supermarché du coin de la rue.

Dès son entrée, elle rejoignit directement la cuisine après avoir refermé la porte de l'appartement et rangea les affaires à leur place. Elle laissa volontairement dehors ce qui allait lui servir pour le diner, sauf la viande et la chantilly qu'elle mit au frais.

Elle avait décidé de faire un plat qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire : aligot saucisses. En soi, ce plat n'est pas très romantique, mais Brittany était tellement surexcitée chaque fois qu'elle en mangeait que la brune n'avait pas hésité longtemps pour le choix du plat principal.

La blonde aimait tous les plats avec du fromage et raffolait des fondues savoyardes et de l'aligot. Dans ceux-ci, les filaments que faisait le fromage l'émerveillaient. La latine aimait voir les yeux pétillant de sa belle.

Pour le dessert elle avait décidé de faire dans l'originalité, histoire de la surprendre encore. Elle voulait donc revisiter une recette qu'elle adorait, en combinant la gourmandise de Brittany pour les bonbons et sa folie pour le chocolat. Elle avait décidé de revoir le banana split à sa façon. Pour cela, elle avait acheté des bonbons en forme de banane et de fraise, du nutella, de la chantilly et une tablette de chocolat noir qu'elle ferait fondre en sauce chocolat.

Une fois le rangement terminé, elle s'attela à nettoyer le salon pour que tout soit parfait. Une nappe et des sets de table dans les camaïeux de violine furent installés sur la table. Elle plaça ensuit un joli service de table blanc aux bords de couleur or de chaque côté. Deux bougies se faisaient face au milieu du meuble.

Une fois la table mise, elle décida de se décontracter, il était encore trop tôt pour se mettre en cuisine. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Son feuilleton allait commencer.

Une heure était passée et elle reçut un coup de téléphone de Quinn lui demandant de la rejoindre pour le déjeuner. Elle accepta aussitôt l'invitation puisque Brittany n'était de toute façon pas là jusqu'au soir.

Elle prit ses affaires rapidement et s'en alla au restaurant habituel.

Après leur déjeuner, Quinn et Santana étaient parties faire un tour en centre-ville, en flânant dans les boutiques sans toutefois quelque chose. Elles avaient juste cette envie de passer du temps ensemble tout en se racontant leur vie respective.

Santana était enjouée d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'avancée des projets de la blonde quant à son intention d'ouvrir une galerie d'art.

La journée continuait de filer sans que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'appartement, une Brittany en tenue de sport fit son entrée.

« Santana, je suis rentrée ! »

Elle l'appela plusieurs fois sans avoir de réponse. Elle se dit alors qu'elle était sûrement sortie voir Quinn ou faire un tour en ville.

Brittany était sortie plus tôt de son travail, les quelques rendez-vous de l'après-midi qu'elle avait était annulés, les élèves qu'elle devait recevoir étaient absents ou malade. Elle avait donc décidé de rentrer rapidement chez elle afin de vite retrouver les bras de sa femme.

Un sentiment de tristesse l'habitat quand elle comprit que l'appartement était vide et qu'aucun petit mot ne trainait, ce qui n'était pas normal. Elle et la latine avaient pour habitude de se laisser des petits mots aux quatre coins du logement. Ces petites attentions les faisaient toujours sourire.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Aucun petit mot. Elle regarda son téléphone et ne vit même pas de message. Soit.

Elle partit donc prendre une douche afin d'enlever la pellicule de sueur qui lui recouvrait le corps. Le sport était quelque chose de vital pour elle, et la danse était sans aucun doute une grande partie de sa vie. Elle enfila ensuite un short et un débardeur pour être à l'aise.

Puis elle s'affala sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télévision quand la faim la gagna. Elle se rendit à la cuisine afin de trouver de quoi se faire un goûter.

Sur la table, des bonbons et du chocolat étaient posés. En petite gourmande, elle pensa que sa femme les lui avait achetés pour lui faire plaisir. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se servit dans les courses et qu'elle se prépara un goûter gourmand.

Elle coupa la tablette en chocolat en petits carrés avant de les faire fondre dans une casserole sur un feu doux. Elle attendit quelques minutes en remuant le chocolat qui commençait à fondre et à faire un petit liquide.

Brittany s'en léchait déjà les babines. Elle ne put attendre avant d'ouvrir un des deux paquets de bonbons, et commença à avaler quelques fraises tagada. Elle trempa une fraise dans le chocolat qui commençait à faire des bulles sur le feu et porta ensuite la sucrerie à sa bouche.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant une Santana tout sourire. Celui-ci disparu dès qu'elle entendit le son de la télé et qu'elle vit sa femme dans la cuisine. Ses plans pour la soirée étaient tombés à l'eau.

« Chérie, tu es rentrée tôt aujourd'hui » dit-elle tout en se débarrassant de son manteau et en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle vit le paquet de bonbon entamé et une casserole sur le feu elle s'arrêta net, comprenant que même son dessert ne verra pas le jour.

« San ? »

Brittany sentit la déception de la brune en voyant les affaires déballées.

« J'avais faim et j'ai vu que tu avais pensé à moi, alors j'ai ouvert et je me suis préparée un goûter. Tu en veux aussi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant le paquet de bonbons.

Santana ne répondit pas, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Si le repas ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

« Non merci Britt. »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Brittany affichait le même visage qu'une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, elle prit une moue délicieuse.

« Je voulais nous préparer un repas romantique, avec un dessert original, juste pour toi. Mais si tu manges le dessert … »

« Oh… Tu peux toujours faire un autre dessert non ? »

Santana ne répondit pas à sa question et un sourire aux allures pervers se fendit sur son visage.

« San ? »

Elle attrapa le pot de nutella, coupa le feu sous la casserole, pris à la volée les bonbons avant d'embrasser sa blonde amoureusement.

Brittany ne comprit pas de suite ce que Santana comptait faire avec ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Puisque tu comptais manger le dessert, notre dessert, j'ai une autre idée… »

La danseuse ne saisit toujours pas et resta sur place à regarde sa brune sortir de la cuisine. Cette dernière disparut de son champ de vision et partit déposer la nourriture sur leur table de chevet.

Elle repartit en direction de la cuisine et se planta devant Brittany. Elle la regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Son regard brillait de luxure et de malice. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne avant d'agripper les pants du débardeur de la blonde et de le lui enlever, dévoilant sa poitrine dénudée.

« J'ai une bien meilleure idée… » prononça-t-elle doucement accompagné d'un sourire carnassier.

Les sens de la blonde se mirent en éveil et elle attrapa Santana par la taille afin de la coller à elle. Elles s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine tout en marchant à l'aveuglette jusqu'à leur chambre, non sans renverser quelques bibelots posés sur les meubles.

Elles tombèrent lourdement sur le lit avant que la latine ne se mette à califourchon sur sa belle. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis la débarrassa de son short. Comme elle le pensait, Brittany n'avait pas de sous-vêtements. Elle était nue devant elle et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Elle tendit le bras afin d'attraper le pot de nutella. Elle dévissa le pot puis trempa un doigt afin d'en racler la pâte. D'un geste sensuel elle porta ce même doigt à sa bouche sous le regard plein d'envie de sa blonde.

Puis elle réitéra le même geste et dessina un cercle de chocolat autour du nombril de sa partenaire. Elle lui tartina quelques autres parties du corps avant de prendre une friandise et de frôler le corps avec afin de récolter un peu de chocolat.

Brittany remua, Santana jouait avec elle, elle la faisait languir. Et la blonde s'impatientait.

Doucement, la brune se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser chaste avant de descendre vers sa poitrine et de lécher une partie du chocolat étalé sur ses seins. Brittany gémit de plaisir.

Leur petit jeu continua de nombreuses heures. Elles n'étaient pas rassasiées l'une de l'autre, même lorsque ce fut l'heure de la douche.


End file.
